The expression $729x^3+8$ can be written as $(ax+b)(cx^2+dx+e)$. Find $a+b+c+d+e$.
Explanation: We recognize $729x^3+8$ as a sum of cubes. We can write $729x^3+8$ as $(9x)^3+2^3$. We know the formula: $$a^3+b^3= (a+b)(a^{2}-ab+b^{2}). $$Thus, $$ (9x)^3+2^3=(9x+2)(81x^2-18x+4).$$Therefore, $a+b+c+d+e=9+2+81-18+4=\boxed{78}$.